Update:Tue 27 February: Seanchan change.
All, On Tuesday the 27th of February, we will see the culmination of a few weeks of behind the scenes work, with some live changes getting done because there is no other way to make these changes. What will happen? *The inn rooms in Seandar and Falme have been temporarily flagged no-mob and peace, so people have a place to find refuge if mobs go haywire, without them becoming easy targets for others. *All clanned Seanchan rank 0 and over will be placed in a room where they can change to the human race. This is done by selecting a human homeland, such as the Borderlands, Two Rivers and so on. This is automated, much in the way that the channeler hps thing was. Here is a link for you if you don't know which homeland to choose: http://wotmud.wikia.com/wiki/Homeland *All Seanchan mobs will be changed live. *A reboot will be done to change all Seanchan mobs to their new varieties in one fell swoop. *And then brace for impact of potential civil war and mayhem from mobs. :P *Once we are on the other side of the reboot, the joint Seanchan forum will be made accessible to Seanchan clanned, only. Then I will post some relevant new commands. If there's (plentiful) mobs we missed, we may have to do more than one reboot. There will be a solid imm presence to help out stuck players, rescue players from mobs gone wild and so on. And to make fixes if necessary, of course. Starting now, you may already begin to see smaller changes, but the one-fell-swoop reboot to change mobs will be scheduled some time between 2 and 3 pm, EST. The Circle of Light has already been changed to allow Seanchan humans access to Seandar. Humans of a certain level can exit onto Jafar. Humans of all levels can exit into Falme. See you on the flipside! --------------------------------- (Feb 27 2018) *Seanchan innkeepers have been changed so all races can rent at them. This will be temporary, during the transition as there may be Seanchan and Human Seanchan at some point. *The dynamic event on Almoth has been adjusted. Chances are it won't function for Seanchan until they have changed to human, but for those few hours, so be it. *The sign in CoL has been adjusted to reflect the exits that have become available. *We are moving Seanchan characters to the changing room. Note, if you exit the Circle while we haven't booted yet, you will be aggroed by Seanchan mobs. *All mobs have been changed. Rebooting at 14:23. Fingers crossed. *We came back up. That's a plus! *Small mob problems that 5 imms are addressing. At least it's not outright civil war. *Mobol has been added that transports unclanned Seanchan to the change room. Simply unrent at Seandar, Falme or Jafar and you should be moved to the change room. *Circle of Ravens now exits into change room, too. *Mobol added in rent rooms. If you are a Seanchan and say "seanchan change" in a rent room, it will transport you to the change room. *Another reboot, to clear out some stragglers, mob wise. *Tacticians clerks will now take human scalps from humans also. Please note that all turn ins are recorded. If it is time for mastering and it turns out that you turned in reset scalps or other unwanted scalps, you will be docked 10 times the illegally turned in scalps. Cheating is not worth it. ------------------------------ (Feb 27 2018) After we had to remove one type of sneaky coded mob, one issue still remains. Seanchan that haven't converted yet report getting aggrod. Not sure what is going on, but be aware if you still have to change. ------------------------------ (Feb 28 2018) Sworn can now use the ships if they say "May I serve the Empress elsewhere".